freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lawsuits
are subpoenas which serve as an in-game mechanic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, which sue the player for legal negligence. It occurs if the player has bought too many objects and characters with a very high rating of liability risk. If the player does not have enough money to pay the lawsuit and goes into debt, the player will get the Bankruptcy ending and crash the game, but the player can still settle or pay some lawyers to defend their restaurant if the player has enough money. If the player gets 10 lawsuits, the player will get the Blacklisted ending. If the player stills out the lawsuit, then they have to make a one-time payment of much more money. If the player defends their restaurant, then the player pays a lower upfront cost, but have a chance to pay more later in the game. Causes for Lawsuit Items This are all items that have a liability rating (which increase the catch to being suited) *Discount Ball Pit: 1 *Ballpit Tower: 3 *Ladder Tower: 4 *Riding Rockets: 1 *Deluxe Ball Pit: 4 *Gravity Vortex.: 5 Animatronics *Mr. Hugs: 1 *Nedd Bear: 1 *Rockstar Freddy: 1 *Rockstar Bonnie: 1 *Rockstar Chica:1 *Rockstar Foxy: 1 *Lefty: 9 *Music Man: 1 If one looks closely, the Subpoenas themselves can actually be read. The transcripts for each of the subpoenas are listed below. Transcripts Intro IN THE DISTRICT COURT OF UTAH FIFTH JUDICIAL DISTRICT WASHINGTON COUNTY PARENTS UNION AGAINST UNSAFE ATROCITIES AND MECHANICAL ABOMINATIONS Plaintiff, v. FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT, INC, Defendant. COMPLAINT Civil No. 834710865/Civil No. 723368988/Civil No. 486313796/Civil No. 365422879/Civil No. 551268456/Civil No. 52698752/Civil No. 632178592/Civil No. 426953147/Civil No. 861467314 Judge Steve Coffman/Judge Sam Walton/Judge Montaray-Sole/Judge Stevenson/Judge Guy/Judge Kublock/Judge Furlong/Judge Kerry-Bishop/Judge Heine(Note that the Judge name varies based on the lawsuit document itself) Plaintiff PARENTS UNION AGAINST UNSAFE ATROCITIES AND MECHANICAL ABOMINATIONS ("PUAUAAMA") hereby complains against FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT, INC. and seeks relief as follows: Violations 1: 11. A Child suffered debilitating injuries because of the conduct exhibited by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 12. His Head was bitten by an Animatronic 13. Although his frontal lobe remained connected to his head, doctors aren't sure how long it will stay that way. The trauma from the event may cause it to fall off yet. 14. Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. recklessly endangered this young man, and ultimately caused him extreme and grievous harm, through its failure to comply with applicable state statutes and regulations regarding the running of an entertainment attraction facility. 15. But for such negligence per se on the part of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc., he would not have suffered such cruel and unusual harm. 2: 6. A young boy suffered debilitating injuries because of the conduct exhibited by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 7. He fell from a ride, stood up, and fell down again. It took the staff over thirty minutes to care. 8. The lack of responsiveness on the part of the staff has caused him to become secluded in his home, afraid to go out in public again out of fear of being ignored. 9. Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. recklessly endangered this young man, and ultimately caused him extreme and grievous harm, through its failure to comply with applicable state statutes and regulations regarding the running of an entertainment attraction facility. 10. But for such negligence per se on the part of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc., he would not have suffered such cruel and unusual harm. 3: 1. A young boy suffered debilitating external and internal injuries because of the conduct exhibited by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 2. He broke one-hundred (100) bones and suffered severe internal bleeding while patronizing Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 3. Although he didn't notice his broken bones until he got home, his parents believe Fazbear Entertainment should still answer for his injuries. 4.Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. recklessly endangered this young man, and ultimately caused him extreme and grievous harm, through its failure to comply with applicable state statutes and regulations regarding the running of an entertainment attraction facility. 5. But for such negligence per se on the part of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc., he would not have suffered such cruel and unusual harm. 4: 1. A young boy suffered severe mental trauma because of defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s cold-hearted indifference to the health and wellbeing of the human population. 2. While attempting to enjoy a day and frolic at a Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. establishment, he became trapped and encased in a small confined area after the ground gave way beneath him. 3. Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s lack of maintenance upkeep led to the unstable ground upon which he walked and fell upon. 4. He was trapped in a cold, wet, damp and dark enclosed space for nearly thirteen hours. Pizza and party favors had to be lowered down to him. 5. Based on this experience, he has developed a debilitating fear of the dark and anchovies. 5: 1. A young boy was hospitalized for ten months due to defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s negligent preparation and handling of foodstuffs. 2. He contracted multiple parasites from food and beverages prepared at a Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. business. 3. The parasites caused him to suffer explosive dysentery, including painful acute stomach cramps and terrible nausea. 4. Such horrible circumstances could have been avoided if Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. simply followed approved standards of care for the handling of foodstuffs. 5. But for Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s cruel indifference to human safety and health, he would not have suffered such unnecessary harm and damage. 6: 1. A young girl was utterly and horribly disfigured by the reckless endangerment exhibited by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 2. While patronizing Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s wholly owned and operated establishment, her index figure was broken due to the establishment's failure to install necessary and approved safety apparatuses. 3. The child has suffered pain and suffering from her inability to ever play "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" again. 4. But for the callous indifference Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s has shown to safety standards, her digits would all be intact, and the spider could go up the spout again. 7: 1. A young girl was left impossibly and grossly traumatized due to the negligence of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 2. She witnessed the head of an animatronic fall off and roll across the ground. When asked if she was ok, she screamed. Staff asked the head not to ask any more questions. 3. The trauma put the young girl in a coma for ten weeks. 4. When she awoke from her a coma, she had been effectively lobotomized. 5. She relies on her parents and health aids for all functions in her life, except watching tv, hanging out with her girlfriends, and going to the mall. 6. But for the superbly reckless and careless actions of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc., she would not have suffered such an egregious and life altering injury. 8: 1. A young boy suffered a concussion as a result of the reckless behavior exhibited by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 2. He complained and whined for several long hours after patronizing and establishment owned and operated by Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 3. An attraction struck him in the head at Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s establishment. 4. After crying inconsolably for several minutes, he left, and took his pizza. 5. He later said he was too upset to eat it. 6. He threw it away. What a waste. 9: 1. A young girl suffered a twisted ankle caused by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s grossly negligent and willful acts. 2. Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. willfully failed to comply with minimal regulatory standards to ensure her safety and its other patrons. 3. Because of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s complete and utter failure to follow the law, she was irreversibly crippled on a Saturday evening in full view of her mother, father, siblings, and other patrons, and is not expected to recover for at least two weeks. 4. Her family suffered severe mental trauma from the sight of their loved one on the ground complaining. 5. Her injury was completely avoidable, but for Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s contumacious conduct in failing to observe regulatory standards. 10: GENERAL ALLEGATIONS 1. A young boy suffered extreme personal injury and emotional distress at an establishment owned by defendant Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. 2. He experienced a two-day bout of food poisoning. 3. He also felt grievous mental trauma at the sight of his friends having fun while he felt sick. 4. His injuries are a direct result of Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s grossly negligent preparation of food, including substandard hygiene practices. 5. He would not have suffered such egregious personal injury but for Fazbear Entertainment, Inc.'s blatant negligence. Trivia *One of the transcribed Subpoenas seen in-game mentions a spider going up a spout. This is a direct reference to the lyrics of the nursery rhyme "The Itsy Bitsy Spider", which also coincidentally is heard as a music box melody in previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. *One of the transcribed Subpoenas regards a boy's head being bitten by an animatronic, and doctors' mentioning that the frontal lobe remained connected to the boy's head, though aren't sure how long it will stay, and further adds it may fall off. This directly references the events of the first and fourth game where the child was shoved in Fredbear's mouth and it closed on his head. Gallery Lawsuit1.png Lawsuit2.png Lawsuit3.png Lawsuit4.png Lawsuit5.png Lawsuit6.png Lawsuit7.png Lawsuit8.png Lawsuit9.png Lawsuit10.png Category:Game Mechanics Category:Main Series Mechanics Category:Menus Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator